Three killers and a Blueberry
by UndertaleQueen
Summary: The Creator has had enough of Dust, Killer and Horror Sans killing so she traps them on a island and test them. Parings- Blue x Horror x Killer x Dust. Warnings- Rape later on, abuse, swearing.


The creator sighed as she was in her code observatory watching all her AU's and Inks AU's, "they do nothing but kill" she said as she watched Killer, Dust and Horror, The Creator sighed more as she saw them kill a few more monsters. Horror, Killer, and Dust continued with their bout of destruction, unaware that they were being watched. "This needs to end I'm and sick of seeing this destruction" The Creator said as she disappeared, she went to the AU they were in at the time she watched them from the shadows and was creating a trap.  
Horror swung his axe as Dust stabs his sharp bone and Killer swung his knife at their victims, heading into the trap they weren't aware of. Then The Creator appears before them, "her eyes pierce into your souls she is judging you" a box said as it appeared.  
Horror stared at the box and looked around, "a'right...what's goin' on here..." Horror asked as Killer and Dust stare at the box as well, Dust scratching his hooded skull.  
"You're all very pathetic excuses for Sans...your always killing those weaker and you don't give things much thought do you?" The Creator said to them as she stood there, Killer stared at her and scoffed. "We were made that way if you hadn't figured it out" Killer said and Horror smirked, "Come on Sweetheart, ya can't fix what's broke" Horror said to her, "Especially if it was never broke in the first place" Dust added with a nod, crossing his arms.  
"Do you even know what real love is...Error for example is evil but even he learnt to change if need be, you three are more like Chara" The Creator said to them as she stood there and looked at them, "eh...Error's a push over, destroyer fell in love Ink...bleh..." Dust hummed and Horror snorted. "He ain't a pushover; he just learned the...error...of his ways, if ya will." Horror said and snorted, earning a laugh from both Dust and Killer, "But I got an 'inkling' this aint what that's about" Horror said as he made another joke.  
Then The Creator teleported them and herself to an island, she stood on the sand, "this is your judgement you three must live here until I see a difference!" The creator said to them as she glared. Horror looked around and shrugged, "Whatever" Horror said and killer groaned. "We're going to get sand in our joints" Killer said as he looked around. Dust looked around and sighed. "How is being here going to do anything?" Dust asked, looking at her as he rolled his eyes.  
"Tell me what would you three do I'd add another Sans here who acts like a Papyrus...I know two of you killed your brothers" The Creator asked them as she smirked. Horror froze and looked at her, "ya talkin' bout a swap?" He asked her as he looked at her, Dust and Killer looked down guilty, a hint of sadness in their expressions, Dust hugged himself and looked away. "The point is you three must look after him and keep him alive, and allow him to trust you in everything, if you kill him or hurt him or even let him die I will ease your coding" The Creator the said as she became creepy.  
Horror, Dust, and Killer shivered at the thought and Horror groaned. "A'right, we'll see no promises though" Horror said to her as The Creator glared at him a bit and at the others. The creator then disappears as Blueberry was teleported there, "remember I'm watching you" The Creator said as she left, Blueberry groans and gets up he looked around and flinched as he saw them. Dust and Killer put their knives in their pockets and Horror rolled his eyes. "Guess we should build a shelter" Horror said and grabbed his axe before going to cut up some trees.  
"Also as a side note Blueberry remembers you and the times you hurt him before I made him remember you by changing his coding a bit...hehe I want it to be more of a challenge" The Creator said in Dust, Killer and Horror's heads. "Heh...great" Dust grumbled and looked at Blue "So uh...sorry for being a piece of shit" Dust said and Killer nodded. Blue moved far away from them, The Creator appeared again, "a simple sorry wont cut it apart from copying him, I made him remember but not just the times you hurt him" The Creator said to them.  
"Right..." Killer replied and rubbed his skull. "Guess we gotta figure out how to make our apology more...worthy" Killer said and Dust nodded sighing. "Trust is a big thing for many or very little...but once you have it, it can be very rewarding, also to make this even more of a challenge your not allowed to use your magic" The Creator said to them as she disappeared again, Blueberry sat on his own a fare bit away from the others, Blueberry could see them in the distance but kept away.  
"Oh stars how did I even get here...and I'm here with them of all monsters...I don't have Ink or Dream to help me...I'm alone...they are going to kill me here...no one will know I'm here, Ink, Dream... " Blueberry said to himself as he hugged his legs and cried softly to himself.  
"Well...this sucks, no magic" Killer said and Dust whined. "No teleporting..." they both said as they sat there and groaned. "Ya act like it's the end of the world." Horror said, swinging his axe against a tree once again, making it fall. "Heh...there we go" Horror said as he watched the tree fall.  
"Might as well be..." Killer said, falling back into the sand. "We actually have to walk places!" Dust groans and whines. Blue sobs a bit as he sits on his own he sniffles and wipes his tears away, he wanted his friends, his bro or even error to comfort him but he had no one apart from the three killers. "Would ya quit yer belly aching!" Horror grumped as he watched Dust and Killer, rolling his eyes.  
"We don't have stomachs" Dust pointed out and Killer nodded hugging Dust with a whimper. "So nothing aches except our Sadness!" Killer said as whines more, "Ah...I'm the only grown up." Horror face palmed and shook his head before going over and picking the two up and sitting down, holding them in his lap. "Yer being idiots, spoiled idiots at that" Horror said to them as he sighed a bit as he looked at them.  
Blue whimpered and sniffled a bit as he looked at the ocean it was pretty but Blue felt so alone, he slowly got up and moved further away from the others even more. As Blue walked he came to a tall tree as he looked up he saw coconuts growing, blue smiled as he found both food and drink he was about to call to Ink and Dream then he remembered they were not there with him.  
Dust sighed and rested his head on his chest, looking around. "Blue's getting farther, so far we suck at our job." Dust said and Killer hummed, snuggling into both of them. Horror sighed and looked over at a tree, "coconuts..." Horror said, getting up and setting them down before going up a tree and climbing up, it took some effort but he was getting it at least.  
Blue sighed as he stood there and then took off his gloves and started to climb the tree, he slid a bit but kept his grip until he reaches the top, the tree bends a bit due to the extra wait at the top. Blue grabs a coconut but doesn't have the strength to pull it off, he tries over and over until the sun was starting to set.  
Horror use his axe to get a few down off the tree he was on and Dust moved out of the way. "Hey! Warn us next time!" Dust yelled as he looked up at him. Horror rolled his eyes and jumped off the tree and landed in front of them. "I didn't hit ya though" Horror said and grabbed one of the coconuts, then took Killer's knife and poked a hole in it, doing the same with Dust's before going to get one for Blue and doing the same before going to him.  
Blue froze and looked at him as he gripped the tree and whimpered, "go away!" Blue said to him his voice was coated in fear. Horror rolled his eye, "I ain't gonna kill ya or anythin', just get down here and drink the damn coconut or I'll come up and make ya." Horror said to Blue as he looked at him.  
"Just leave me alone please!" Blue said as he trembles and grips the tree tighter, he refuses to come down, Blue then jerks as he felt something at the base of the tree. Blue looked at saw Horror, "stay away from me!" Blue said as he felt so helpless. "I said get down" Horror replied and put the coconut on the ground before heading up. Blue was about to summon some bones but then found out he has no magic, "no no no no no, just stay away from me please!" Blue said to horror as he whimper and started to sob and cry again.  
Horror groaned, "promise I ain't gonna hurt ya Blue I know that's unbelievable, but I ain't a liar." Horror said to him as he climbed up further. "Just keep away from me!" Blue said as he cries and sobs, Blue gripped the wood and flinched ad he felt a arm around his tummy and hips, he looked and saw Horror he then breaks down and goes into a fit of sobs and screaming.  
Horror held him and jumped down, he was very careful with him as he held him; he then set him on the ground and handed him the coconut before walking away and going to make a shelter. Blue sat on the sand alone he sobbed harder he didn't care if they heard him, Blue cries harder as blue tears run down his face. Killer sighed and cut up some coconut meat once he cut it in half, then went to give it to Blue.  
Blue kept crying and sobbing, he looked like Papyrus after having a nightmare alone and upset, Dust took him in his arms and did his best to comfort him, petting his skull a little. Blue grips onto Dust and just cries more, he coughs a bit and keeps crying.  
Dust continued to hold him and Killer started rubbing Blue's back a little, it took a long while for blue to calm down fully as it was now night time, blue was in dusts arms he was tried, thirsty and hungry, his face was stained with the trails of blue tears.  
Dust handed Blue the coconut, "drink this...please.." Dust told him, knowing he had to be thirsty. Blue looked at him and then took it and drank from it he was thirsty that he drank it all, he sniffed and waited for either Dust, Killer or Horror to do something or to talk, Blue was just glad for the comfort right now.  
Killer handed Blue the coconut meat, "Eat this" Killer said and looked over to see Horror walking over. "Shelter is made..." Horror said and hummed picking the three of them up and heading into the woods. Blue flinched and grips onto Dust he looked around a bit his eyes picking up on things, he then saw the shelter it looked really nice but it was very basic but it would do for now, Blue wondered about the others what would they do to him if he did go to sleep.  
Horror set Blue down on a bed he made and then went to sit down, Killer and Dust sat on his lap and Dust snuggled into him, the three of them having become really close to each other since meeting.  
Blue looked at the wooden floor was this really their bed, he moved away slightly and just looked at the darkness before him, Blue shivered as it got colder. Horror sighed, "get over here, it'll be warmer if ya snuggle with us" Horror said as he looked at Blue. Blue made no response to Horror as he sat there, he looked tired as he fights off the need to sleep.  
Horror rolled his eyes and Killer got up, going to Blue and picking him up, taking him back over as he sat back down on Horror. Blue sat between him and Dust "you don't have a jacket..." Dust said and put his around Blue "you can wear it, daddy will share his" Dust purred and kissed Horror's chin, earning a smirk from the one holding them.  
Blue sat there in the middle and felt very awkward about this, he heard the word daddy and blushed a bit he the got back up and sat down where he was incarcerating he still didn't trust or want to be near them.  
"At least he kept the jacket." Killer said and Dust nodded as Horror opened his jacket and let the other inside, Blue sighed as he sat there and slowly went to sleep, he snuggled as he slept in the jacket, Horror laid back and fell asleep with Killer and Dust in his arms.


End file.
